Ballroom Magic
by Shinigami01
Summary: While attending a very large local ball Sarah meets the most unlikely of people. R for adult content and situations. IN PROGRESS! Author's Update: Will be receiving an overhaul for mechanics and story fluidity as well as fresh chapters. 6/12/2012
1. BM Chapter 1

Sarah danced around the ballroom. There were so many men. Most of which she did not know. It was all so magical. But there was one man she desperately wanted to dance with. The small round crystal orb around her neck was the only thing she had left of his world. It was about the size of a marble. She had found it when packing up her room in her parents house. She had only taken the things that meant most to her. Pictures, Lancelot, her book The Labyrinth. Things like that. Things that she couldn't replace.

She had not wanted to move from her home but Karen had put her foot down saying it was time to since she was out of college. Her father had only agreed after a few weeks of Karen yelling at him. She remember what he had said to her.

"Don't worry Sarah. Well'll always be here for you and this will always be your home." He had given her a tight hug and handed her an envelope with money in it. "Use it to help you pay for your own place. And make sure to call and give us the number."

Sarah had nodded and hugged her father tightly. But after that day, she rarely spoke to them. Work kept her busy and Toby was busy with school and her dad and stepmother were busy with work. But there would be a time she thought when they would talk and she would cherish that moment like all others. But her thoughts drifted to the Labyrinth now. It had been one of her most prized memories. She had made great friends during that time. Sometimes she wished she could call upon them. Not that she couldn't, but she never quite had the nerve to do so.

For a time yes. But after college she couldn't bring herself to do it. Why she didn't know. Coming out of her thoughts she curtsied to the man who had danced with her. Walking over to a chair, she sat down. Her feet a bit sore. She seemed to be in the eyes of every man she saw tonight. She supposed it was because this was her friends, a fellow writers, ball. And he had wanted to congratulate her on her books. Sarah smiled at this thought looking around the room.

Spotting him she waved. He waved back with a big grin and then pointed to someone walking towards her. The man who was walking towards her was dressed in an off-white set of breaches, a waist coat that shimmered blue and sparkled with glitter, off-white gloves to match his pants, and black boots. His blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had mismatched eyes. Sarah almost fell out of her chair. He looked so much like Jareth. But then she thought. This was a ball, no to mention a costume ball. But he did look so perfect, except for the hair. He came to a halt in front of her.

"May I have this dance, My Lady?"

Sarah smiled standing. "Yes." He bowed and held out his hand. She took it after curtsying. They walked to the dance floor hand in hand. As they reached it the band started to play another song. And they were off into a magical dance. Sarah did admit to herself that her gown was not exactly as it had been in the Labyrinth and neither was she. She had grown up into a young woman. Her hair was the same as it had been then as were her eyes. Which still held the dreamlike nature, except a bit watered down from before.

Sarah noticed the way the man held her. His hand holding hers and the other on her waist were firm but gentle. Just like Jareth's. He even had on makeup to match Jareth's. Though she never really found out if it was makeup since she had never touched him. The man smiled at her.

"You're friend was right you are a wonderful dancer, Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you. You dance very well yourself." She man chuckled and nodded swinging her in another direction. As the song started to end Sarah noticed that the small orb around her neck was warmer then normal. She didn't know if it was because of her body being hot from all the dancing, or if it was reacting to something or someone. When the dance ended Sarah curtsied.

"Thank you for the dance. If you will excuse me. I'm rather hot. I'm going to get a bit of fresh air."

The man nodded. "Oh of course and thank you as well for the wonderful dance. I truly enjoyed it. Perhaps we could share another later?"

Sarah nodded at him. "Yes, that would be nice." With a smile she turned leaving him alone on the dance floor. The man smirked as he disappeared without anyone noticing. He reappeared in the Gardens of the large, old manor. The party still a blaze in the old ball room. Taking a seat in one of the many chairs he sighed, his thoughts on Sarah. His beautiful, wonderful, Sarah. He noted that she hadn't changed much in looks, except that her body had changed from a young girl to a young woman's.

Her eyes were still the same except that they were a bit more mature and not so childish and reckless like before. They even still held there dreamlike quality. He hair still fell in soft locks around her shoulders. Still dark as ever. He sighed at the thought of touching her hair and remember something else. A small crystal. He remembered it well. He had left it for her in old room at her parents house the day after she graduated. He remembered her look of surprise as she picked it up.

She had of course seen the Labyrinth. But other then that she had seen nothing else. She had no clue where it had come from he was sure. But he also thought that she probably pondered on it for months afterwards, before finally putting it around her neck. It probably hadn't left that spot since. He chuckled standing up. Walking a ways he noticed Sarah was in the gardens as well. She was sitting on a bench not far from him starring up into the night sky. Walking over to her, he made a slight bow to pull off his act of being another man.

"So we meet again, My Lady."

Sarah jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, but then she smiled seeing it was only him. "Indeed we do." She giggled scooting over. "Please have a seat. There is plenty of room." The man nodded sitting beside her. Their shoulders just barely touched. Sarah didn't notice it as anything but the man seemed to. He sighed.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, it is." She looked at him. "So what is your name? You know mine, but I never asked you yours."

The man chuckled. "I can only give you one name as of now. For you see this is a costume party and we are not supposed to give out our names. Though you have confirmed that yours is Sarah. I will tell you that tonight I am the Goblin King."

Sarah blushed and nodded. "I see. Well, Goblin King. You do know that in the book his hair is wildly thrown in different directions."

The man nodded. "Yes. I couldn't seem to get my hair to do that though. So I was forced to pull it back into a pony tail."

Sarah nodded again. "I see. Well, you do pull the part off very well. Though he was a bit more arrogant and seductive in my opinion." The man smiled and leaned closer.

"Well, Sarah. I do say you have not forgotten much have you, my dear?" And he was gone, like the wind in a rush of glitter. 


	2. BM Chapter 2

Sarah woke with a start. She had been dreaming, or had she? Looking down she realized that she was home in her bed. But sadly she couldn't remember how she got there or how she got into the clothes she was in. Her memory was blurred and she couldn't remember much of the night before, except that she had been at her friends ball.   
  
Getting up, she sighed. Her feet ached like there was no tomorrow. And the memory of the dream still hung about her head. She couldn't think of anything, except the man who had dressed as the Goblin King. Sarah looked at the clock and groaned. It was ten thirty. She was late, again. Quickly she threw on some clean cloths and ran out the door, only hoping that she could make it there before eleven.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Jareth sighed. The night had been wonderful. Rick had set the ball up perfect for him. And all went well, until he was called back. They had called him back for nothing, simply to get him home so they could feel safe. The damned little things were annoying to him at times. He sighed again. The goblins. They were more a bother day by day, then they ever had been. Was it because he was gone so much, or was it because they felt him to be unworthy to rule? Jareth shrugged to no one, just to himself as he walked down the hall, towards the Kitchen.   
  
He couldn't remember the last time he had even eaten in his own castle. He was always in the aboveground it seemed. Even though it was dangerous for him, he didn't care. He still loved Sarah, and watching her through a crystal ball was not enough any more. He had watched her grow from the young girl he knew, to a grown woman. And he desperately wanted her back in his life. Last night intervention was enough to drive him mad. But he had gone, nonetheless and enjoyed himself.  
  
As he entered the kitchen, the cook looked up and a grin spread across her face.   
  
"Welcome, My Lord." She bowed to him. "Is there anything I can get you?" Jareth watched as she whipped her wet hand on her clean apron. She was a human woman, short and plump. She had been in Jareth's service since he was a boy. His father had cast a spell of immortality upon her, when Jareth was born. She had been his nanny, in a way, since his mother had died when he was very young.   
  
Jareth nodded as he spoke. "Yes, Marre, you can. I am starving for some of you cooking. Aboveground food is not as good as your cooking. I don't think it ever will be."  
  
Marre's eyes seemed to lite up at this compliment. "Thank you Lord Jareth." She smiled at him and bowed again. Jareth only allowed her to call him by his name, when it came to his servants. A select few were allowed to in some cases. But only in some cases. Taking a seat, Jareth rested his head on his hand, creating a crystal with the other.  
  
Sarah appeared in the crystal. She hadn't even changed or done her hair, he notice. Even when he had taken her home, late into the night, well after the time she should have been home, he hadn't thought to set her alarm. Not that it would have woken her. She had probably been so drunk that she couldn't remember even dancing with him at the ball, they had attended.  
  
The image in the crystal ball changed and Jareth saw Sarah smiling brightly at her boss, who was holding out a check and small slip of paper. It was he check and raise notice. Jareth couldn't help but grin. At least she had gotten something that she had wanted. But something about the mans eyes disturbed him. They were to dark and to mischievous. Something about the man troubled him. Jareth was about to look into his mind when Marre set a plate down in front of him rather loudly. She spoke somewhat harshly to him.  
  
"If you keep on looking into those crystal balls of yours, you're going to go blind from staring and drooling. I know you like the girl, but I don't think you need to drool over her." Jareth blinked and touched his chin. Sure enough there was a bit of moisture there. Jareth whipped it off and made the ball disappear.   
  
"Sorry Marre. I cant help it sometimes."   
  
Marre nodded and got back to her work, speaking more kindly this time. "It's all right Jareth. But really, you should do something if you care about her that much. She may have rejected you and solved the Labyrinth. But that doesn't mean you cannot see her or speak to her."  
  
Jareth mumbled. "I already did. She freaked out and got drunk." His words were muffled with food and Marre growled.  
  
"What did you do, scare her?" She glared at him and Jareth swallowed hard.  
  
"I didn't mean to if I did. I was simply dancing with her. And when the goblins called me back I hinted at who I was. She caught on quite quick and ran away from then bench right after I disappeared."  
  
Marre sighed. "Well, I guess you will just have to try again, now wont you?"  
  
Jareth blinked at her. "Marre. She's got her own life. I've about given up and almost decided to watch from afar. Sure, she thinks about me once and a while. I know that by how she fingers the crystal orb I let her. But I doubt there is anything more then that. She's probably moved on." Jareth felt like a child talking about Sarah to Marre. But Marre was like the mother he had lost at the age of two. Marre could never take the full place of his real mother, but he loved the woman nonetheless. And he could talk to her about everything. Even her scolding and advice didn't bother him. He knew she meant it because she cared, not because she wanted to anger him.  
  
Jareth ate his food quietly as Marre hummed a tune. When she spoke it was almost a whisper. "I think you are wrong Jareth." Jareth stopped eating at this and looked up, rather confused at her words and tone.   
  
"What do you mean Marre?"  
  
Marre sighed and stared out the window of the dim room. "I mean that I don't think she has moved on yet. I've watched her Jareth. Even though you wish I wouldn't, I have. She is constantly looking into the crystal you gave her, as if hoping you will return. She hasn't taken it off once."  
  
Jareth growled. "Marre.."  
  
Marre raised her hand and cut him off. "No. You are going to listen. You may be my king and you may rule this land. But I will have my say in this. You need to speak to her, get to know her. You are already starting to play games with her, by appearing out of no where. I know she has seen you more then just last night. And I know she is starting to worry that she is seeing things. I've listened to her talk in her sleep, and to herself. She thinks she's losing her mind because of your childish games."  
  
Jareth stood at this. "Marre that is enough! I will not have this! I will do as I please when I please!"  
  
Marre spoke again her features masked this time. "Jareth your father gave me more than just immortality and you know it. You know I use that power to watch you. And you know what I say is true. You must stop these games before one of you is hurt again. You know this to be true." Jareth turned away from her and stormed out of the room. He was not going to be told that he was childish. And he was not going to be told what to do. As he walked he disappeared.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Marre sighed, feeling Jareth leave. "Jareth..why must you play these games. You are to much like your father.." She sighed and shook her head, getting back to work.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sarah walked out of the double doors of the office building she worked in. As she walked to the crosswalk, she began to cross. Looking to her right, she saw him. She saw Jareth. His hair was tossing in the breeze and he was standing on a light post. Stopping, she stared. She didn't hear the people yelling for her to watch out. All she saw was him. She barely noticed the truck coming at her at forty miles per-hour. Her mind wouldn't work, nothing would work, she was frozen in time and in shock. And then..everything went black. 


	3. BM Chapter 3

Sarah blinked realizing what had happened. Looking up she found herself gazing into the worried eyes of her boss, Eric.  
  
"Are you all right Sarah?"   
  
She blinked and nodded. "yes. Yes..I'm fine."  
  
Eric got up, holding out his hands to help her up. "Are you sure?"  
  
Sarah nodded again, taking is hand, getting up. "Yes, I'm fine. uh. I'm going to go home. Thank you.." Sarah quickly started walking away, she was embarrassed, even more she didn't know how to thank her boss. She hadn't even notice that he neckless was gone, along with the crystal orb.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Mare sighed watching the scene. "Damn fool. you are going to get her killed. Or worse, toyed with by that sick boss of hers." Mare went about cleaning the kitchen, mumbling to herself. Once done she walked back to her looking glass, seeing that Sarah had made it home safely and was laying in bed, shaking. "Poor dear. Jareth I tried to warn you. But did you listen, no." Mare looked again at the glass, seeing Jareth. "I owe you a good whipping foolish boy."   
  
Shaking her head, she cleared the glass and went about her chores. Jareth she knew had been watching what had happened and probably had done nothing to stop it. If he had, it had been very little, she was sure. Which of course, he couldn't just appear, it would have caused to much of a commotion.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sarah lay in bed for hours, shaking, not sure of what to do. Rolling over she looked at the ceiling, trying to think of some way to thank her boss as well as get out of bed. She was scared beyond her wits. Never had she come so close to death, except in the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth, touching her neck, she almost screamed. It was gone, the crystal orb was gone. Getting up, Sarah ran around her house, forgetting all about her near death experience. Sarah prayed that it was somewhere in her apartment, but it wasn't.  
  
"Damnit..where are you!" She cursed, pulling open drawers as she went about her apartment. Sarah didn't know what to do. So she continued to look for the orb well into the night. As midnight approached she collapsed into her bed, exhausted. Her mind still running she fell into a sleep that would be meant for the dead, not for a normal person.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Jareth sighed as he watched Sarah finally fall asleep. In his hands he fingered the orb he had given her, along with the broken chain that had bound it to her neck. Looking at it he closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm a damn fool." He mumbled, lost in a sea of confusion as of what to do about everything. Opening his hand, Jareth let the crystal orb start to fall. As it did he made it disappear and reappear around Sarah's neck. With one last look at her, he disappeared at to the underground.  
  
When Jareth reappeared in his castle, everything was dead silent. The last time it was like this was right after his defeat. And it was the one thing that scared him more then anything. For ti meant that his goblins and servants had left the palace. Teleporting to his throne room Jareth stopped in his track of thought. There on his throne was his answer to the silence. 


	4. BM Chapter 4

Mare sat on Jareths thrown, looking very ticked. She didnt say anything as Jareth appeared, mearly sat there glaring at him.

"Mare I know what you are going to say, but right now I dont need it all right?" Jareth held up his hands, feeling like a small child. Only to Mare would he feel this way, due to the past happenings. But he didnt need the pressure of her words upon him now, he knew his mistake all to well.

Mare glared. "I think you do Jareth, more than you need the silence of this castle or this room. You almost got her killed, not to mention attracted more attention from her boss than was needed. The mans sick and has been after her since she started working in his company. Pretty soon her love for you is going to die due to all this sneeking aronud in the shadows business and she will go to him, dont think she wont. Shes alone and still new to the adult world. We both know it. You must stop toying with her."

Jareth paced the room listening. Finally he turned after a few moments of silence. "What do you expect me to do. Just pop back into her life again. I mean, she already saw me once at the ball. Then on the street she saw me when she shouldnt have in the first place." Jareth sat down on the steps around his thrown. "Mare. My powers are wayning due to my defeat. They slowly have been and I know you've seen it. No one has wished a child here over the past years since Toby"

Mare smiled. "Your powers arent leaving you. They are mearly making it to where you cant hide from her anymore. The Labyrinth can feel your emotions Jareth, it is shaped by them, you know that. It knows how you feel and will push you away from it until you pull that which means most to you near. If it makes you powerless it will. Either go to Sarah or see her in more pain than anything else in this world can bring." Mare was staring at him seriously. "There is to be another ball tomorrow night. Sarah already knows it. Our friend Rick is holding it at his country home which is even more grand than his city home. I suggest you go. At least to keep an eye on her boss for Sarahs sake."

Sarah woke the next more feeling rested and relaxed. But as her mind began to work, her memories came back to her and she curled up into a ball. Closing her eyes, the images flashed through her mind. Jareth had been there, as clear as day. And at the ball and many other times. Why was he haunting her? Why was he making her love him more than she should. Sighing, she opened her eyes, noticing the light on her message machine blinking. Reaching over, she hit the play button. The machine spoke loudly as it played the first message.

"Message one: Hey Sarah this is Rick. I'm holding another ball tonight at my country home. Sorry about the short notice but I didnt know I was going to have it till just a day ago and well I've been making calls for the last twelve hours. Hope you can come."

Sarah sighed, another ball. But then her mind perked. Maybe a night of dancing and fun would ease her frustration. Hitting the erase button, she listened to the next message.

"Message two: Sarah this is Eric. Due to yesterdays insident I've given you today off. Rick Latsin called me wanting me to attened his ball tonight. He said he also invited you. I figured you might like to go to get things off your mind. So I was wondering if you would like to accompany me? If you're up to it please give me a call."

Sarah deleted the message and picked up the phone, calling her boss. Seven was the meeting time and he would be taking her and picking her up. Sarah got out of bed. Taking a long hot shower was in order and so was a big breakfast. She just hoped she could make it through the day without any problems.

Jareth paced around his room. She had said yes. She had said yes to Erics invite to accompany him.

"Damnit!" Jareth growled. What was he going to do? Mare was right about the man in all cases. He was evil. But now the problem was how to get him away from Sarah. An evil smirk spread across Jareths face. Conjuring a crystal he called on Mare. "Mare. I need your help to deal with an unwanted guest at the ball tonight." Mare had nodded at him and Jareth disappeared.

Jareths call had been unexpected, but not unwelcomed. Mare had seen the jeliousy in his eyes. It was no doubt he was taking action in getting Sarah back. So she had agreed, what else was she to do, deny her King? 


	5. BM Chapter 5

Within a few hours Mare met with Jareth in the throne room. He was dressed she noticed in the same costume as the last ball, except his hair was wild.

With a smirk, she commented. "Nice costume."

Jareth glared. "Its no costume, its my fancy clothes. Now, heres what I need you to do. I need you to make yourself young for tonight and get Eric away from Sarah."

Mare blinked. "Jareth. I dont have that kind of power. Your father didnt-" Mare sighed, image running through her head. "Get out of my head boy." She growled at him. "I'll do it but you owe me for it. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the image he had in mind, but with a few changes. Glitter swirled around her as the power she'd been given did its magic.

Within a heartbeat Mare was no longer old but oung again. She tossed her head, her onix colored hair stripped with red and silver tossing with the motion. In her older age her hair had been more silver and the red had only shown in certain lights. OPening her eyes they were a golden brown untmpered by age which had made them a darker brown. Her mouth was elegantly curved in a smile. "Good enough Jareth?"

Jareth gapped at her. "You mean to tell me you looked like that once?" MAre laughed softly, her voice young and soft.

"Yes, many years ago, when your father and I first met." Her gown was simple and cordinated with her hair, red and black. She would be the night butterfly at the ball. Graced with hints of red and silver all about her. "Lets get going. This ball will be long and I will need a long rest after it. I may look young but heaven knows I'm nearly, well, I dont know any more, older then you thats for sure."

Jareth nodded and took Mares hand, teleporting them to the ball. They walked through the doors as a couple. Jareth spoke quietly to Mare.

"Keep your mask up until the right moment, seduce the man if you have to. I dont care, just keep him from Sarah."

Mare glared at him. "Seduce him. Are you insane? I expect you expect me to dance about him like a pixy also?"

Jareth chuckled. "If you have to." Mare felt a light touch of Jareths hand. "Please Mare. Just this once use the power my father gave you. Dont think I dont know how much it was. You could take over the underworld if you wanted to."

Mare blushed. "Hush boy before I spank you. I'll do what I can. If I could seduce your father I suppose a human shouldnt be to hard. But know that if hes got his mind stuck on Sarah it may be hard. Even human minds can be hard to crack sometimes."

Jareth smirked. "trust me. I know. I've done it enough. Oh how fun tonight is going to be." Jareth disappeared in the movement of the crowd. Mare moved with them, greeting and going about. She felt Eric and Sarah enter. Looking over at them she about gaged at Erics apperence. Talk about a wreched costume, he looked like a poverty stricken Jareth. She wanted to run and hide.

Jareth noticed Mares face from his current location on the balcony. He sat on the edge, away from everyones view. He spun a few crystals on his hand. Smiling wickedly he signaled to Mare to begin and so the festivities started.

Sarah felt odd as she entered the large esate. Eric was dressed as no other than the Goblin King, but he was no where near the real thing, he wasnt the same. Either way she stayed upon his arm until they reached a large crowd.

"Eric, I'm going to go to the restroom, I think I tore a part of my dress on the way in, I need to check."

Eric nodded at her. "Okay. I'll be waiting near the bar." Eric moved off in that direction. As Sarah turned, moving across the dance floor alone, she noticed a crystal in front of her. She held out her hand as if in a dream.

'Sarah...' It whispered. 'Do you remember our first dance?' Sarah felt faint but she held her footing. 'Come to me Sarah...' The ball faded then reappeared in front of her, floating. As if in a dream, where your feet dont seem to touch the ground, she followed it. No one noticed her though, Jareths magic working its charm to where Sarah seemed normal. Jareth had moved from his original spot. Her now stood in the middle of the gardens, near the fountain. The moon shown brightly down upon the area, making the gliter and jewls on his costume seem to sparkle. As Sarah approached he turned, extending.

"Shall we dance Sarah?" He said in his secductive voice. Sarahs hand moved to his, her eyes locked on what she thought was a dream. Jareth pulled her close, leaning to her ear. "I'm real Sarah, not a dream or vision this time." He led her in a slow dance, similar to the one he'd woven her into years before in the Labyrinth.

Sarah leaned into him, her head on his chest as they danced. As they danced she began to waken mentaly and as if a sudden shock had hit her she pushed away, backing up.

"No." She said in a soft cry. She held her head. "You arent real." Her green eyes were filled with tears as she looked up at him. "You dont exist. You arent real. You have no power over me! Begone!" She ran from Jareth then, through the ball room, and then up into the house.

Jareth stood there in the moonlight, staring after what had been his dream. He felt the pain of defeat once more as Sarah spoke the same words that had sent him packing once before. In a rage he faded, no glitter, no magic, shear rage.

Mare felt Jareth go and in turn had seen Sarah, she feared the worse, something had happened, but what. In Eric she had found an odd presence, an evil she didnt dare awaken. Her flirting had been light, just enough to detain him long enough for Jareth to make his stand. When Sarah had fled the garden she knew it was time to go. Leaving Eric she moved away and disappeared without a sound or vision.

What met her at the castle was utter horror. What she felt was sadness, rage, defeat, and anger. Jareth had been defeated once more. But Mare felt that this time something was different. Her body remained as she had changed it earlier that night. Moving quietly to the throne room she found Jareth.

"What happened?" She asked calmly." Jareth was staring into a crystal ball. "Jareth, what happened?"

His eyes were cold as they met Mares. "She refused me again. The same words that sent me spinning have once again come forth." He looked away from her, letting the ball slip from his fingers, shattering on the floor.

Mare moved closer. "So you give up? So easily?"

Jareth flashed, his temper rising. "She refused me Mare!" He fummed for a moment and then sat again. "What do you want me to do force her?"

Mare shook her head, as she did her hair became its true self as did her body. "No. I want you to save her from the evil that might trap her in darkness. Eric. I felt something within him, an evil that shouldnt exist in this world or ours. An evil I thought had died years before you were born, when your father was still young and careless."

Jareth didnt look at her. "What are you talking about?"

Mare sighed. "Pure evil. It sleeps within him. I felt it. You said to seduce him, but to do that I had to control his mind. Before I'd even penitrated it I felt the dark radiating from him. Tonight I feel Sarah is safe but tomorrow, who knows what the dawn will bring. I sugest that you get over your rebuff and get ready to claim Sarah as your one and only unless you want her to fall to the darkness that is rising." With that Mare left Jareth to think, hoping to all the spirits that he got it together before Sarah gave in. She had a feeling that the evil in Eric had had something to do with the nights misfortunes. 


	6. BM Chapter 6

Sarah woke in one of Ricks rooms. Ric wasnt there, thank god, she thought. The man was nice but he felt strange sometimes, almost forboding. Looking away from the window in which she had been looking at she jumped. "What..what are you doing in here?" Jareth sat not thre feet from her on the arm of a large chair. He looked at her, seeming almost defeated, little hope in his eyes.

"Making sure you are okay. You ran from me last night rather swiftly." His voice was unfeeling almost cold, pain was evident in each word he spoke.

Sarah blinked. "But why would I?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She didnt understand. She thought she had been running from an attacker. What in all the underworld was going on. "I dont remember running from you. I ran from someone else." She said, her green eyes confused.

Jareth moved towards her, holding out a crystal ball, with his memory in it. "Since your memory seems lost, look into mine." The crystal ball showed the scene from the time Sarah appeared in the garden to the time she ran from them. When the show was over the crystal in her hand seemed to burn with the very pain that Jareth felt at the time Sarah refused him once again. Sarah promptly returned the object for fear of being burned.

"But why cant I remember it that way?" Sarah was lost and sitting next to Jareth she felt odd. He wasnt of the real world in which she lived, just he was there, talking to her as if they were old friends. "Why did you come back Jareth?"

Jareth about jumped hearing his name. "To toy with your mind again I suppose, she if I couldnt seduce you into another magical dance? Why do you think I came back Sarah?"

His mismatched eyes met her's. Emotion was in them like a storm was at sea. For that briefe moment Sarah began to understand why Jareth looked, sounded, and acted the way he was now. She couldnt answer his question, instead she looked away. "I know why." Was all she murmered to him, closing her eyes, holding her head.

"If you know then I hope you will send your boss packing. He's the reason you cant remember what happened and the reason why you ran from me last night. Hes seem your mind, your memories, everything about you he knows. With your knowledge he knows about me, which is dangerous. I fear he may try something drastic. I dont know why but I only hope you can resist him."

Jareth stood, moving towards the door. Sarah looked at him, turning. "where are you going?" Her voice sounded lost and fightened almost.

"Home. I've said and done all I can right now, what happens between you two is up to you."

Sarah got out of bed and moved to Jareth, hugging him, wanting to be safe. Jareth blinked, feeling odd. With a soft sigh of defeat he put his arms around her. HE couldnt be himself around her, unless it was a game, and his games were out for this meeting.

Sarah nuzzeled his chest and rubbed his back, taking in the smell and feel of Jareth. "Please dont go. I dont even know what he'll do and you are leaving me to fight alone."

Jareth could have laughed. "Sarah, you dont need me. You defeated me, remember? You are strong and can overcome any battle as long as you believe in your own power." Jareth had never admitted to himself or anyone else that Sarah had a gift and she did. It was as pure as a baby just born and as bright as the moon in the night sky. She could take the darkness and make it glow with her love. She was fearless and willing to go the limit to save her loved ones. "Just believe Sarah. Believe in your magic as I do."

He looked down at her as she looked up, her eyes soft, softer than he ever remembered them being. "Jareth.."

He stared into her eyes. "yes?"

She blushed a little. "Stop talking and kiss me already."

Jareth could have danced, well spun crystals in this case. He was so lost in feeling he hadnt even thought of kissing Sarah. But since she agreed to the idea he complied, leaning down enough to kiss her gently.

You have all kinds of kisses, soft and sweet, hard and heavy. This was a little bit of everything, a kiss just for them when no one else was around. Jareth's spirits rose and with them he transfered some fo his magic to Sarahs little crystal, making sure she had a scape goat incase she got stuck.

"Be careful." He said softly against he mouth, giving her one last soft kiss. He disappeared as he always did, but Sarah had to fight the battle, untill he was called in.

Mare watched with a smirk at the ever daring Sarah. "bravo." He said with a chuckle. "Its about time you two got it together." But Mare stopped feeling the presence. Turning, she glared at the man who stood there.

The man smirked. "Having fun mother?"

Mare growled. "You arent welcome here."

He laughed. "I would think the king wouldnt mind. You know I almost didnt recognize you, you look so different from when I saw you last."

Mare prayed to god that Jareth showed up, and fast. "Yes well I can take any form I please and look any way I please. So maybe what you saw wasnt really me."

The mans smirked turned into a scowle. "No, what I saw of you was really you. Father fell in love with you when you were that way. I was surprised that you didnt tell Jareth about me yet, after all I am his half brother. Full brother if you count the fact that you raised him mostly."

Mare glared, just as Jareth walked in. "Get out Eric..." 


End file.
